Yoru's Catnip
by Willowshadowwolf
Summary: When Miki finds out Yoru isn't at the party she's decides to go out and find him to give him his gift!
1. Chapter 1

Willowshadowwolf: Heyy I'm new to this site and this is my first FanFic! You can call me Shadow. I just wanted t-

Yoru: Get on with the story! ~Nya

Shadow: I was getting there Yoru :( geez give a girl a break. Any way I just wanted to thank mountiangirl47 for help on getting started and for encouraging me from the very beginning.

Miki: Shadow owns nothing. * sketches Yoru napping*

Yoru: Zzzz

~Yoru's Catnip~

**Miki's POV**

"Hey Miki! What are you drawing now?" Ran asked "Let me see!"

*closes sketch pad* "Nothing! Shouldn't you, Su and Dia be getting ready for the party?"

"WeAREready! We are just waiting for Amu to get done with her hair. So...what are you drawing now?"

"Nothing! Just some random doodles."

Amu calls from the bathroom "Ran! Where did you put my X clip?"

"I better go help her...bye!"

"Bye." Finally she's gone. I can't let anyone get my sketch book! Miki thought. * looks at newest addition to her book* Sigh...If only I could get Him to sit still for a portrait.

~•~•~•~•~•~•Ten minutes later•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Come on guys! Let's hurry we don't want to be late!" exclaimed a very happy Amu.

"Were coming Amu!" chorused her Charas.

"Finally! We're here!" said a breathless Amu.

"Time to start the party since everyone's here." announced Tadase, "Did everyone bring a gift for each other? Yes? Good. Right, now any questions before we begin trading gifts?"

"Just one. Where's Yoru?" I questioned.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi was not invited." Seethed a jealous Tadase.

Oh. Well that blew my plan out the window.

Then it was time to swap gifts. After I picked up my last gift wanted to go find Yoru so that he could have his birthday gift.

I really hope he likes it!

Shadow: Well there you have it! The first chapter yay!

Yoru: But it's so short! ~Nya

Shadow: I know but I was eager to get the story started. I promise future chapters will be much longer. Plus this is my first story and I think that I did pretty well for my first time!

Yoru: I want to know what Miki got me. ~Nya. Tell me Miki! ~Nya

Miki *sketches in notebook*

Shadow: Yoru she's not going to tell you...Here have a dried sardine.

Yoru: Yay! ~Nya

Miki: R&R *Draws Yoru eating the sardine*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow: Heyy, sorry that I took so long to update. Not only did have midterm exams but the only time that I can update is on weekends or on days that I don't have school.

Yoru: I was beginning to wonder if you had abandoned us~Nya.

Shadow: No! Never! This story is something that I've been working on bit by bit all week!

Miki: Why are you worried Yoru, its not like she **owns **us. *Doodles in sketchpad*

Shadow: Btw, thanks to everyone that reviewed! Y'all are so nice and supportive! Hope you like this new chapter!

~Yoru's Catnip~

**Miki's POV**

I waited until everyone was trying out their new gifts before I snuck away. I was carrying Yoru's gift in a bag. I went through the tiny door hidden in the glass walls of the garden. (They had put one in in case a Chara had an emergency.)

After I was out I came across a problem, _'I have __**NO **__idea where he is.'_ I thought.

**Yoru's POV**

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Let's play~Nya! I'm _bored_~Nya!' I said, nudging his cheek with my paws.

"Go away Yoru. I'm tired." Ikuto said while stretched out on a tree branch.

"But I'm **BORED**~Nya! I know~Nya! Let's Character Change and go out for awhile~Nya!" I said while sitting on his forehead.

"Fine. _Then_ we will take a nap." Ikuto groaned.

So we Character Changed into Black Lynx and left the tree that overlooked the school and went to the amusement park.

**Miki's POV**

I have looked everywhere for him! I looked at the park, almost every tree in Japan, and the Tiayaki stand!

I stopped for a rest at the amusement park and ended up falling asleep inside one of the teacups that Amu liked so much.

~•~•~•~•~•~•20 minutes later•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Yoru's POV**

"Th-that was f-f-fun~Nya!" I panted, exusted.

"Ready for a nap **now**, Yoru?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Yeah~Nya."

So Ikuto climbed up the same tree he was in earlier today and promptly fell asleep. I decided that the sun-warmed grass would feel really good on my fur. I curled up in the softest patch of grass that I could find under the tree and yawned myself to sleep.

**Miki's POV**

When I woke up, I panicked before I remembered where I was. I stretched and yawned. Then I happened to catch a glimpse at the sky. _'Wow'_ I thought to myself, _'just __**look**__ at how gorgeous the sky is! I __**must **__draw this!'_ So I ended up spending a good half hour sketching and coloring my drawing.

I realized then that I still haven't found Yoru and started back out again on my search.

As I slowly made my way back to the school, I noticed something in a tree overlooking the school. As I took a closer look I realized that it was Ikuto in the tree, napping.

I thought to myself, _'well, where there's Ikuto, Yoru is __**always**__ close by.'_

That's when I caught sight of a patch of navy blue fur. I had finally found him! (That or Ikuto was shedding XD) 'Aww!' I whispered. He looked so **cute** when he was sleeping!

That's when I decided, right then and there, that I was going to sketch him sleeping so that I could look at it whenever I wanted.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was instantly awake when I heard that soft_'aww!'_ I looked around, while staying mostly immobile, trying to pinpoint the site that the sound had come from.

That's when I spotted a flash of light blue. At first, I thought it was Yoru, but that didn't make any sense because Yoru's fur is the same _**dark**_ navy blue as my hair.

As soon as I realized who it was, I was a little confused. _'Why is pinkette's Chara here?_' I quietly leaped off my branch and on to the ground.

I growled softly, then pounced on the little light blue spade Chara and demanded in a quite tone, "What do you think you're doing? Did you decide to abandon your little pinkette?"

Shadow: Yay! Finally done with Ch.2!

Miki: How do I get out?

Shadow: you will have to wait until I post Ch.3!

Yoru: Zzzz…

Miki Whispering) R&R to find out how I make it out of Ikuto's scary clutches!

Yoru: (sleepily) Ikuto *yawn* not s-s-scary *yawn*~Nya * Falls back to sleep*


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: Heyy! We're finally to Ch.3! You know, this is turning out to be a lot of fun to write!

Yoru: I want some cream **now**~Nya!

Miki: Don't be rude Yoru, she **could** have Ikuto do something bad to me.

Yoru: But she doesn't _own _us~Nya. So what could **she **do~Nya?

Miki & Shadow: **JUST SAY PLEASE YORU!**

Yoru: Fine, _please_~Nya?

Shadow: Here you go Yoru. * Places bowl of cream on the ground in front of Yoru. *

Yoru: thanks~Nya!

Miki: * Sketches Yoru lapping up the cream. * Sigh, so cute!

**{A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had a lot going on. Thanks for being patient! Hope Ch.3 is up to your expectations!_**}**

~Yoru's Catnip~

**Miki's POV**

I was just getting out my sketch pad when I heard a soft growl behind me. I froze and started to turn around when suddenly I was grabbed from behind by large, warm, and surprisingly soft, hands.

"What do you think your doing? Did you decide to abandon your little pinkette?" a soft, cat-like voice said.

"Ikuto!" I quietly gasped, _"Never_ would I abandon Amu! You crazy neko, let me go! I didn't **do **anything!"

"Why are you here/" Ikuto whispered with a smirk on his face.

" I have a gift for Yoru, baka! We had a party at the royal Garden and I didn't find out until later that he wasn't invited. Since he wasn't there, and I had already bought him a gift, I went to find him and give it to him." I explained.

" It didn't **look **like that. What _else _were you doing?" he snarled.

" I w-was j-just sketching him b-because he looked s-s-so cute s-sleeping." I stuttered. Then I realized what I had just said, and blushed. _' I cant believe that I just admitted that to __**Ikuto**__! That baka neko1 he better not tell!' _I thought.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was debating on whether or not the little Spade was telling the truth, I spotted a tiny blue sketch book lying on the grass.

So she **was** telling the truth. " Fine. Continue what you were doing. Just don't wake up Yoru, he really needs his sleep." I whispered.

I let her go and went back up into my tree, I kept my ears alert for any sounds, just in case she tried to disobey me and wake him up. We _did_ do **a lot** of walking and running. Not to mention that incident in the park...

**Miki's POV**

"Zzzz...zzz...zzz" Ikuto was snoring softly in his tree. I knew that he was listening even in his sleep, so I had to be quiet. _[Even though that was my intention all along.] _

I picked up my sketch pad from where I had dropped it, dusted it off, and started my drawing of Yoru.

~•~•~•~•~•~•1 hour later•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Miki's POV**

There! Done. This picture of him was sooo cute! Even **if** I do say so myself.

" Mmffmmnya." Yoru mumbled. He opened his eyes, yawned, stretched and then sat rubbing the bleary sleepiness from his eyes.

I walked over to him, with his gift, and said, " Hello sleepyhead! Bet you had a nice nap. I brought you a present!"

Looking surprised, Yoru replied, " What are you doing here Miki~Nya? A gift~Nya? For me~Nya? Why~Nya? What is it~Nya?"

" I came to give you your gift. Ye s, yes. Because we had a party and I figured you would want a gift. You have to open it to find out!" I giggled, trying to answer all of his questions at once while handing him his present.

His eyes got real big. Almost all of them were pupil as he got a whiff of what was in the bag. " You-you g-g-got m-me..."

**Yoru's POV**

"...Catnip? Yeah! I figured that you would like it!" The little baby blue Spade giggled.

" I **_LOVE_** it~Nya!" The smell was driving me wild! I couldn't wait to rip open the package, but something stopped me. " I didn't get you anything~Nya. I didn't even think about it~Nya. I can't accept this until I get you a good present~Nya." I said, tail and ears drooping.

She looked surprised, " That's O.K. I never thought I would get something back in the first place."

That's when I came up with an idea to pay her back. " I know~Nya! Take this," I said, handing her the unopened present, " and meet me at the old amusement park tonight~Nya. Then I will give you your gift~Nya."

"Oh! Okay, what time?" She said, blushing slightly, " Should I tell Amu?"

"Yes, tell the pinkette to bring only you and her sweet self." Ikuto spoke suddenly, " I have something for her."

"Ikuto! Of course, but what _time?_" Miki asked again, more than a little surprised.

" 9:30pm or later would be purr-fect~Nya." I said trying to hide a chuckle at Miki's expression.

"Well, okay. I better be on my way. Amu's probably worried about me and we'll have to get ready soo... bye!" with that, my little blue spade left.

Shadow: well that's the end of Ch.3!

Yoru: I think we'll ** both** like the gift I'm giving Miki.

Miki: Can't wait; R&R to find out.

Shadow: Btw guys, I need all my reviewers help for Ch.4, I'm kinda stuck on were to go from here, let me know your idea's and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
